The Governor's Obsession
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Philip Blake is intrigued by the beautiful Andrea. The two are madly in love until his world falls apart. Will Philip be able to let go off his beloved daughter Penny? Will his need for revenge destroy his relationship with Andrea? Or will something unexpected change his mind? Note: All Walking Dead characters belong to Robert Kirkman.
1. Chapter 1

**The Governor's Obsession**

**Summary**: _Philip Blake is intrigued by the beautiful Andrea. The two are madly in love until his world falls apart. Will Philip be able to let go off his beloved daughter Penny? Will his need for revenge destroy his relationship with Andrea? Or will something unexpected change his mind?_

_This is a Andrea/Governor love story. For my other Morrissey fan girls. Yes, I am in love with the Governor I admit it._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"You wouldn't make it a day out there in your condition," I said smiling at the blonde beauty in front of me.

"You're probably right," she murmurs softly in my ear.

I find myself reaching out for her hand. I knew I shouldn't, but I was smitten with her.

"Why are you in a hurry to leave? Someone out there you are looking for?" I asked wanting to know everything about this mystery girl.

"There was sort of someone," she admits.

"Sort of?" I said softly touching her hand. Her skin was as soft as I imagined.

"Well, Shane and I were together once. But he taken with someone else. I am sure he still is in love with her. So my feelings for him don't really matter," her voice is a soft whisper, she looks as if she might cry.

"You're telling me this guy had a chance to be with you, but chose someone else?"

"Pretty much," her face etched with sadness and blue eyes looking of in the distance. _She was thinking of him now. And I couldn't help feel jealous_.

"I think he must have been crazy, Andrea," I said breathing her name.

"Well, I didn't expect we ride off in the sunset together," Andrea says coldly.

"You cared a lot about him? Didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she corrects me.

I feel my body tighten. I did not want to think about her with someone else. I couldn't.

"You should get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow," I said now placing my hand her cheek. In her frail state I am unable to decide whether she returns my feelings or not. But I have already made up mind. _I had to have her._

_"Good night Governor," she says laying back down in the hospital bed. I had convinced her to stay at least for the night._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"You are out and about today," I said seeing Andrea standing outside.

She looked beautiful her blonde hair falling in waves and soft blue eyes dancing. I couldn't help admire how the way her blue jeans fit her body.

"I am. This place is amazing," she said looking at Woodbury.

"So you are thinking of staying then?" I asked calmly. _I didn't want her to think I cared one way or another._

"Maybe. Michonne is ready to leave. She says we can't trust you," she whispers.

"And what do you think?" I asked placing my hand on the small of her back. Leaving it there only a second.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," she admits.

"Still wanting to go look for Shane?" I asked already knowing the answer.

_I had a way of reading people, and Andrea was not denying her intentions._

"Yes. I know Lori's pregnancy has to be killing him. Knowing she is carrying his baby, and Rick not going to let him anywhere near his child. No matter how Shane feels about me I want to help him,"_ she says tugging on her blonde curls._

"You are loyal. I admire that," I said taking her hand.

"You don't think I can find Shane, do you?"

"No. Merle isn't going to find his brother either. Getting separated with all these biters lose. It's hopeless," I said walking along side her now.

"I know you are right. But you get tired of losing people," she breathes.

_God, she is beautiful, I thought._

"Yes you do," I said turning to face her.

I place my hands on her hips, and start to move up on her body. This was happening so fast, but I could not control my desires. My heart is pounding as slowly trace her lips with my index finger. I lean in to kiss her, but she moves away.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Atleast not now," she says sweetly.

"I think you should stay in Woodbury for now. If you find more solid infomation about where Shane is located I'll help you look for him myself," I promised.

"You would do that?"

"Well, ofcourse," I said.

"I made up my mind now. I do trust you," Andrea says suddenly placing a featherlight kiss on my cheek.

_My heart starts pounding as she walks away. What was it about this girl? One little kiss on the cheek getting me all excited._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Andrea, this unexpected," I said when I answered my apartment door the next day.

_What was she doing here? Did she know I was dreaming about her?_

"I wanted to thank you. For your kindness," she says softly.

"It was no trouble. Come in have a drink," I said tugging on her arm.

"Okay," she says walking inside. I pour her a glass of whiskey and myself one.

"Drink," I said forcefully.

She picks up the glass and raises it to her lips. I watch as she drinks it all.

"That's good, but I better not drink too much more. I don't have a high tolerance for strong alcohol," she says as I wrap arms around her.

"Lucky you," I whispered licking my lips.

"You know it's a shame, I did not have time to really get to know you," she says still in my arms.

_What would I do to keep her in my arms forever?_

"We still have to time. And I want to know you Andrea. All of you," I said intensely.

"Michonne and I are leaving Woodbury," she says moving away from embrace. My heart suddenly sinks to floor. What would it be like when she was gone? These feelings I had would go away with her. And I couldn't allow that to happen. I liked how she made me feel.

"When?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Tomorrow," she says pouring herself another glass of whiskey to my surprise.

"You should stay. You are safe here with me," I whisper.

"I feel safe with you," she says sipping on her drink.

"Then stay here, please," I find myself begging her.

"I can't abandon Michonne. Please understand Governor," she says stepping closer now.

"Philip. That is my name," I said.

"I thought you never revealed your name," she smiles.

"Someone told me to never say never," I said.

"Never," Andrea says leaning in. Her lips press against mine only for a moment.

"What was that?" I asked confused when she pulled away.

"A kiss goodbye," she grins.

_I couldn't let her go, I decided. There was no way. If she actually left I have Merle bring her back. He could kill Michonne, but I needed Andrea for myself_.

"Goodbye Andrea," I murmur, and lean down to kiss her quickly.

"Bye," she said walking out the door. When she leaves I find myself leaning toward the door. I stand there several minutes waiting for her to come back.

_But she doesn't._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Andrea was crying seating on park bench. I was pleased to see she decided to stay on her own. She made the right choice, I thought._

"May I?"

"Go ahead," she said wiping her eyes.

"What is the matter?," I asked seating close to her on the park bench.

_My legs touches hers and my heart is pounding again._

_"Michonne left me here. I chose to stay. I did not want to be on the road again," she replies resting her head on my shoulder. _

"You decided to stay in Woodbury?" I muttered.

_She chose me, I thought. That was why she stay._

"Yes. I love the community, and you have been so kind. Offering to help me find Shane. No one has treated me this way in a long time. I had to stay," She said moving closer to me now. My hands softly touched her white blouse.

"I am glad you did not leave,"I admitted fully aware of the power she had over me.

"I know. I am going to miss Michonne," she whispers.

"It's hard to imagine someone leaving on their own free will. But come with me. We'll have a drink. I'll help take your mind off her," I said reaching for her hand.

"I think you can do that here," she says putting her hands on my hips.

"I don't know what you mean," I muttered nervously.

"Kiss me again," she says leaning in closer now.

"Absolutely," I murmur, desire and longing thrumming through my body. I pull Andrea closer. Our lips meeting again. I am taking it all in. The smell of her cotton candy favored perfume, the curves her body, and the softness of her blonde hair. There had been others girls since my wife died. But none that made me feel like this. Andrea was awakening something inside of me I thought I had died with my wife.

"We can go have that drink," Andrea whispers when our lips parted.

I stood there looking at her. I wanted nothing, but to take her back to my apartment. I needed to make love to her. Make her mine.

Still I had to make an appearance at the party. This was my town afterall. Besides seeing how powerful I was could only work to my advantage with Andrea, I decided. If I had it do over again I would have just skipped the party.

_Because I had never been more wrong in my life._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_I could see clearly and indelible line was drawn between what was good, what just slipped out, and what went wrong. The way she feels about me's changed. Thanks for playing, try again."_

–_John Mayer, "My Stupid Mouth"_

* * *

Andrea took my hand and we greeted the townspeople together. I was proud to have her on my arm. She was content to be with me.

I felt like I was in a dream. _Her angelic face was glowing next to the bonfire._

"Thank you," Andrea said when I handed her a paper cup filled with beer.

"You're welcome," I mutter as we take a seat on a bleachers.

Andrea's hand is still in mine again and I can hear Lynyrd Skynyrd music playing in the background. Lost in the moment I pull her in for a quick kiss.

"You're a good kisser," Andrea breathes as our lips part.

"Give me a chance to make it better," I said forcefully pressing my tongue against her. Our kiss is interrupted by the crowding cheering, and the spotlight coming on. The biters are in the center where Merle and Martinez are fighting. I start cheering with everyone else but Andrea stares at me.

"What the hell is this Philip?"

"Nothing. Just a way for us to blow off steam," I said calmly.

"You go for a walk to blow of steam. This is sick. You are sick," Andrea says suddenly in a hurry to get away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"I can't be around you," she said.

"It's staged. We remove the teeth. Noone is getting hurt," I said hoping to convince her. _The look in her eyes said it all. She didn't see me the same way anymore. Everything was changed. _

_"_So that's why you have the walkers around? You are teaching these people walkers are not dangerous, but they are," she said removing my hand from her arm.

"We're teaching them they don't have to be afriad. You don't have to be afriad either," I said walking after her.

"I am not," she said simply. Then I watched as she walks away quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Days past, but Andrea makes no attempts to find me. I thought she come to me, but she didn't. She is still angry about the biter fights, I thought. It must have really bothered her. I went to her apartment_ _carrying a her a bottle of wine._

_Noone is there. Has she left Woodbury? _

_I started searching everywhere until Martinez informed me she was staying at Rowan's apartment. I rushed over there knocking on the door. After several minutes Rowan opens it._

"I know she is here," I said my voice darkening.

"Andrea is not interested in you," Rowan replies coldly.

"Well, I am very interested in her. And I going to see her," I said forcefully walking into her living room.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Rowan said as I continued to look for her.

"Andrea," I yelled walking through each room. My heart was pounding, I had to see her.

I wanted to make our relationship the way it was before.

I enter the bedroom and see Andrea laying down on Rowan's small bed._ Being in this room reminds me of the few times I had intercourse with Rowan, but I knew it meant nothing. Not to me atleast. _

_Andrea was an another story._

"May I?" I asked getting on the bed with her.

Her face looks pale and her eyes are sad. I start to run my fingers through her blonde hair. She makes no attempts to stop me, and I think for a minute she is over our fight now.

"No. You know how I feel about you and those fights," Andrea said not moving.

"I know how much the fights bothered you, but I don't think it changed how you feel about me," I whispered.

"You have no idea what my feelings are," Andrea said lifting her body up. Once she moves my hands are no longer touching her anymore. She is clearly pushing me away.

" I know you are afriad of getting hurt. After what happened with Shane. But I would never chose anyone over you," I promised her.

"You have no idea what happened between Shane and I," she says defensively.

"I know he hurt you. I know you loved him. I can see it in your eyes. That is what this is really about. You want to hold out for him. But you can't anymore. Because of me. And that scares you. You are afriad you'll lose me too," I said moving toward her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I have lost so many people. My sister Amy, Shane, and Dale. But I am not afriad to be with you. I just don't want too," she says giving me an intense look.

After those words, I feel anger taking over my body. _Did Andrea think she was too good for me?_ I was appointed to leadership and being with me would be an honor for any woman. I thought about putting her in place then and there. But something stopped me. I didn't want our relationship to be that way. I needed to prove myself to her, I thought.

"I am going to change your mind," I said placing my hands on her face. I press my lips against hers.

Kissing her forcelly, letting her know she was _mine_ now.

I can feel her body trembling at my touch and I know she wants me as much as I want her.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Andrea decided to stay in Woodbury, but she was keeping her distance from me.

I watched as she formed friendships with Milton and Martinez over the next few days. I hated being so close and not being able to touch her. I hated how she avoided me.

Her having friends that were male did not set well with me either. I never worried about Milton and her hanging out. But seeing her talking and laughing with Martinez got under my skin. He was the type of guy she would go for.

An attractive, alpha male who was college educated like Andrea. I watched as the two of them were walking down the streets of Woodbury. I noticed how he lean over toward her and she laugh occasionally.

"So that's one of favorite memories of being a high school coach," I heard Martinez say as walked over.

_ Andrea's hand was on his chest, and my head was spinning. He could not have her. She was mine._

"Governor," Martinez smiled as approached them.

"Would you mind giving me a moment alone with Andrea?"

"No problem," Martinez says walking away.

"You shouldn't have done that," Andrea says sensing my jealousy.

"I didn't like the way he was acting toward you. He was too friendly," I said my voice is low.

"I am not your girlfriend. You don't have any claim on me." She said harshly.

"You are still mad about the fights, but Martinez was the one fighting in them. Not me. And you aren't treating him differently," I challenged her.

"Martinez follows your orders. He did not want to leave now, but he did because you asked him too," Andrea says rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's not an issue anymore. I canceled the gladiator fights. I did it for you, Andrea," I said moving closer.

She gives an intense stare, and I know my actions have changed her feelings once again.

"For me?" She says finally.

"Yes," I said moving closer to Andrea.

I stopped and stared at her for a moment. I took in her loveliness. I studied the curves of her body. I noticed how the white tee-shirt she had on accented her tan, that her blonde hair curls were falling in her face, and her blue eyes were studying me.

I pulled her into my arms, slowing moving my hands up to her neck. I grab her neck forcing her into a kiss.

To my surprise, Andrea kisses me back. She pulls me closer and hearts our pounding against each others. Our tongues explore each others, and I find myself wanting more. She slowly pulls away and we're both breathless.

"I like the fights. I didn't want to say it out loud, but I did," she whispers.

"I knew you did," I whispered seductively.

"I did not like the fact I like them," She admitted.

"You like me too," I said staring into that beautiful face of hers.

"Yes," She said kissing my lips.

_"What have you done to me, Andrea," I murmur when she pulls her lips away from mine._

_"We should go to your apartment and have a drink," Andrea smiles sweetly. _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

"You are so beautiful," I said watching Andrea drink a glass of whiskey in my apartment.

"So are you," she whispers.

"Your mind stays on Shane doesn't it?"

"I worry about him. Everyone in the group, but honestly I think they are probably dead," she says taking another sip from her glass.

_Andrea was letting go of the past. Letting this Shane guy go. Moving forward with me._

" I know what is like to lose someone you love. My wife died eighteen months before this all happened. I was alone with my daughter," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry.. I lost my sister Amy, my friend Dale, and now Shane," Andrea says softly.

"Was a car accident. Nothing was wrong with her. She was just gone," I said softly.

"That's terriable," Andrea said touching my shoulder.

"But we have each other now," I said pouring her another glass of whiskey.

"Yes we do," Andrea says taking a long sip.

I watch as she drinks several glasses of whiskey.

I can't take my eyes off of her. I am undressing her in my mind. Wondering what she looks like undressed.

I can see her becoming more relaxed with every drink, and I know soon I'll have her where I want her.

Still the anticipation is killing me. Andrea is good at making me wait.

_But I could not wait much longer._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

"I want to get to know you better," I breathe.

"I know," Andrea smiles refilling her glass.

There is a tension in the room now, Andrea knows what I wanting.

_But even with a few drinks in her system, she is playing hard to get._

We move from my kitchen table to the sofa.

Andrea sets down beside with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer toward me.

Our bodies are touching now.

I place my hands on her shoulders and begin rubbing them softly. I move my hands off her shoulders, then continue exploring her body making my way to her breasts. I slide my hand under her skirt, unhooking her bra. I cup her breast, toying with them, while she leans back into my arms.

"I want to make you mine," I breathe my hands moving lower now.

"We can't yet," Andrea says getting up from the sofa before I could remove her pants.

"Why? I haven't been with anyone else since we met. You said earlier today that you wanted to be with me," I muttered, feeling annoyed.

"I do. But I would feel better if we had some sort of commitment first. I need to know I am more than some girl you hooked up with," she says seriously.

"You would never be that to me. I love you. Have since the first time I saw you," I admitted.

"You're good," Andrea whispers kissing my lips.

"It's the truth. Thought I was going to have to kick Martinez's ass earlier. I was so jealous seeing him flirting with you. I love you. And I have to have you now," I said pulling her back in my arms.

"I am not sure this is what I want yet," she says slowly moving away.

"Come with me," I whispered in a warm seductive voice.

I press my lips against hers, and she kisses me back.

"You're very convincing. I can't fight it anymore," she says.

_"Then don't," I said taking her hand leading her to my bedroom._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

* * *

"Shall we?" Philip says opening his bedroom door.

This was all happening so fast, I thought. What did I really know about this man other than the way he made me feel? I felt safe and loved when he was around. And the way he looked at me as if I was the only woman in the world. I wanted Shane to look at me that way, but he only saw Lori.

Now I had a man in love with me, but I wanted to refuse him. Stop over thinking it, I told myself. Just do what feels right.

"Yes," I said finally.

He then takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom. I know he has wanted me for a long time.

_Since the moment we met, and I can't refuse him anymore._

"On the bed," he orders.

I slowly get on the bed while he undresses. I hear him drop his belt on the floor and suddenly he is on the bed with me. Completely naked.

"Let's take off your pants," he says reaching for the bottom on my pants.

_I lay on the bed as removes my boots, tan-colored pants, and white lace panties._ There is no going back now, I thought.

"You're so beautiful," he says touching my body.

I feel him putting his hand around my waist, shifting me into the position he wants. His body is covering me now, and I can feel my body start to tremble.

Any doubts I had are now gone. I want to give myself to this beautiful man.

"Are you ready?" Philip asked softly.

"Yes, I need you inside of me," I whisper.

Slowly his kisses my body, taking my breast into his hand, and then I can feel his erection start to grow. Before I know it, Philip is inside of me. He moves slowly inside of me. I am completely relaxed and comfortable in his arms.

"Philip," I moan my body still burning in pleasure.

"Andrea, I want to start inside you forever," he says leaning down to kiss my lips.

"I am so close," I said feeling my body tighten.

"Come for me, Andrea," he goans.

_I close my eyes and feel myself having an orgasm._ My body is now burning from my release as he continues to push himself in of me.

"Now you," I order staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, darling," he says fillling me. He then wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest.

He gives me a sweet smile and runs his fingers through my blonde hair.

"You enjoy that?" I asked as we continue laying in the bed.

"Yes," he grins.

"So did I. But we need to be safe about this. You think Dr. Stevens could provide me with birth control?"

"Yes. I'll set that up for you," he promises.

"Thank you," I said closing my eyes.

"Go to sleep," Philip whispers. _And before I know it I am completely out._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Breakfast?" Philip said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, please," I said seating down at the table.

Carefully, he filling a plate with eggs and toast for me. I smile looking at him wearing nothing, but a red plaid robe.

"I am pleased you stayed the night with me Andrea," he says seating down beside me.

"You said that you loved me last night," I said taking a drink of coffee.

"I do. I hope that did not make you uncomfortable. I can be too forward sometimes. Act first before thinking," he said staring into my eyes.

"Noone has ever said that to me before. I have been torn at what I should do, but I know now. You are what I have been searching for. What I felt for Shane was real, but he did not feel the same way back. And now I have someone who loves me too. It's sort of amazing," I whispered.

"You love me too?"

"Yes, I love you Philip. Never been more sure of anything," I said smiling.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me. I never thought someone like you could ever love me," he admits.

"I do. I feel so close to you. We've both lost so much, and together we can rebuild," I reply.

"Promise me you won't leave me," Philip says.

"I promise. I am staying in Woodbury with you," I smile.

"Good. I am holding you to that promise," he says seriously.

"To our future," I said holding my cup to make a toast.

"To us," he says putting his cup against mine.

_ We both smile at each other and then finish eating our breakfast. I had not planned on falling in love again, but I had. I only hoped this time it would last forever._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

_Every day I was with Philip, I could feel my sadness going away. I loved him and love this community. I was completely happy._

_Even though I still missed Amy and Shane. _

"Woodbury is starting to grow on you. Isn't it?" Philip asked one morning as I was getting dressed.

I been here almost two months now and I was at his apartment most nights.

"Yes. I guess it is," I said leaning up to kiss him.

"I am glad," he says softly when he pulls away.

"I should hurry. I promised to help Rowan make cookies for the school children," I smiled.

"Andrea, making cookies. I never thought I see the day," he smirks.

"Well, Rowan is going to do most of the baking. I am going to keep her company," I whispered.

"Will you have time to go see Dr. Stevens? She has your birth control ready. Just wants to give you a quick check up first," Philip asks, pulling on his brown pants.

"Oh I forgetton about that. But yes I will make time for that. I can't stand those damn condoms," I murmur.

"I feel the same way. Show up a little before three. She'll be expecting you," he grins.

"I can do that," I said pulling on my boots.

"Have fun with Rowan. I will see you tonight?" he asks buttoming up his shirt.

"Yes, love," I said flashing him another smile.

_ After another goodbye I walk out the door to go meet Rowan._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

"Is everything okay, Dr. Stevens?"

"You said that you had used protection, correct?"

"Almost every time," I said thinking about the first night we were together. When he came inside me before I could stop him.

"You need to use it every time. I don't know how to say this to you, but it's too late for birth control now. Your blood test show that you are pregnant," she says calmly.

_I find myself taking a seat. I can't be pregnant._ I don't want a baby...not under these circumstances.

"Wow," I said finally.

"Have you been bleeding or spotting at all?"

"No. I haven't had any signs of a miscarriage," I said softly.

"But you have had a previous miscarriage?"

"Yes. About ten months ago," I replied thinking about the baby I lost._ That was Shane's baby._

"Are you wanting to keep the baby? We will have to report this to the Governor either way," she says matter-of-factly.

I frown what happen doctor and patient confidentiality? I guess that didn't exist in Woodbury.

"You can't that," I said loudly.

"Why not? I'll need more medical supplies for the abortion or delivery," she says.

"Well, this is his baby. And I think I should be the one tell him. Don't you?"

"I understand. You should go home and get some rest," she smiles handing me prenatal vitamins.

"When should I come back?"

"In two weeks for the ultrasound," she says softly.

_I nod leaving the office. How would Philip feel about this? I had to tell him before he found out from the doctor, but I was in shock myself. If things were different I know I could be happy, but bringing a baby into this world did not make any sense. Another pregnancy was also scary. What if there was another miscarriage? Could I live through that again? I wasn't sure. I had to talk to Philip. He know what to do, I decided._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

"We need to talk," Andrea said looking at with sadness in her blue eyes.

_Was she trying to break up with me? What was going on in that head of hers? She was not breaking up with me. I wouldn't allow it._

"It's going to have to wait. Merle has an important matter I have to tend to. Go back to the apartment and rest. Did Dr. Stevens find something wrong?"

"No. I am perfectly healthy," Andrea says.

"Good. I'll walk you to the apartment. Put you to bed. We can talk when I get back," I said slowly taking her hand.

"Okay," she whispers like she is in a trace.

_I felt like I should stay with her, but I had a job to do. I could not be with her every minute. No matter how much I wanted too._

I unlocked the apartment and let her in. I watched as she took of her shoes and pants.

"Would you like some wine?"

"No. I've decided to quit drinking," she mutters.

"Some tea then?"

_Why would Andrea quit drinking what was I missing here?_

_"_Yes, please," she says getting into bed. I pour her a glass of tea and carry it to her.

"You still love me right?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she says gazeing into my eyes.

"Whatever is wrong. I'll fix it when I get back. I promise, darling," I said kissing her cheek.

"I know. We'll figure it out together," she says slowing getting into bed.

"We can do anything together," I said softly kissing her cheek.

I slowly walk out the apartment, locking the door behind me. Something was off here. Had Andrea found out about Penny? Did she find out I had killed the army men? Or had Dr. Stevens found something wrong with her? I needed to take care whatever was wrong quickly, I decided.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

"These two know my brother," Merle said showing me two young kids.

One was a brunette with a pretty face, but I barely noticed. Andrea was still on my mind.

"And they know Andrea too?"

"Yeah," Merle said.

"She doesn't know they here by any chance?"

"No. I was careful sneaking them. Ain't nobody see me. I've already talked to them. They're saying at a prison,"Merle said.

"We'll separate them. I'll talk to the girl. You talk to him. We have to find out where it is," I said.

"You want to move Woodbury there?"

"No. People love it here. Feels like home. We just can't take our chances where strangers are concerned," I said.

Merle nods, and I walk into the empty room where the girl is .

"May I sit?"

She says nothing as I take my seat. Normally, I would be enjoying this but Andrea is on my mind. Her blue eyes haunting me even now.

I can not get her off of my mind, and it is pissing me of to no end. What does she need to talk about?

I needed to know, but I had to deal with this issue first.

"Take your shirt off," I tell the brown headed girl as I use my knife to untie her hands.

She removes her black tank top revealing her black bra.

"The rest," I said removing my belt walking up behind her. I run my fingers through her hair slowly pushing her down on the table.

"Get over with," she says unafraid.

For a moment, I think about raping her. I could, but I had no real desire too. I only needed the infomation from her.

"Where us the prison located?"

"I am not telling you," she says proudly.

"I am tried of these games," I said grabbing her arms taking her in the room with the boy.

_His eyes grow big as he sees her shirtless in my arms._

_"You tell me or I kill him," I said pointing the gun._

_Crying she reveals the location and I allow her to run over to him._

"Andrea is not to know they are here," I whispered to Merle.

_I walk out and head to my apartment. Unlocking the door I see Andrea is asleep. I wanted to talk to her, but it would have to wait I decided. _


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

_I was watching Andrea sleeping. She looked like a beautiful angel and I couldn't help running my fingers through her blonde hair._

_I decided to have a drink and go see about Penny. Then I wake up Andrea. I pour a glass then started walking down to were I kept Penny locked up._

I walked into the room, but I was surprized at what I saw.

There Michonne was holding her sword up at Penny. Questions where running through my mind. But mostly I was concern for Penny.

"Please. No one needs to suffer. Don't hurt her," I begged.

"She doe not have any needs," Michonne sneered.

"Please don't hurt my little girl," I pleaded.

She ignores my pleads sticking the sword straight through my little girl's head. Suddenly I find myself throwing myself on top of her.

Ready to kill her.

She fights back pushing me against the aquariums. I watched as the heads of the biters fall to the floor. I get up and grab Michonne. I hold her down putting my hands around her neck. Somehow she manges to shard of the glass and stabs be right in the eye.

I see Michonne taking her sword up to my neck ready to kill me. But at the moment Andrea walks in with a gun pointed at Michonne.

"Get out," she yells holding up the gun.

Michonne leaves as Andrea walks over to me covering my eye up with a piece of her shirt.

"We will have to put bandages on your eye," Andrea whispers.

"You saved my life. I love you," I said touching her face.

"Let's get you into bed," Andrea says taking my hand.

Carefully, she cleans up the blood putting bandages over my eye. She is holding my hand the whole time, and I can't stop thinking how much I truly love her.

"Don't leave me," I begged.

"I won't," she promises getting into bed with me.

I wrap my arms around her, and feel somehow everything might be allright. But I knew I had to get revenge on Michonne. No doubts about that.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

_My head was spinning. Philip kept his daughter alive after she turned. Her couldn't let go or accept the fact she was dead._

_Was that sweet or just plain delusional? _

_Hershel keep walkers alive in the barn, I reminded myself. What really was the difference? The difference is Philip is your lover, and he should have been honest with you. You can't tell him about the baby now. He is not all there, I decided._

"Andrea, you are still here," he said when he woke up.

"I am, but what happen?"

"Merle's brother found him. His whole group attacked, and Michonne broke in her. She still jealous of us," he mutters.

"And your daughter. Can you explain that?"

"I thought if I kept her alive Milton could save her. Bring her back. You aren't a parent so you don't understand," he whispers.

"I have an idea. Losing **Amy** was terrible. I loved her more than anything.I understand you were holding on to hope, but why lie to me? I told you everything,"I said my voice cracking.

"I should have told you. But you can't leave her now. You're part of this community. The people of Woodbury need you, Andrea. I need you," Philip says softly.

"I am here. But we have to work this out in a better way. Fighting like this isn't going to solve anything," I said kissing the top of his head.

_He says nothing, but looks at me in saddness. He is mourning for the lost of his daughter._

And I know he is plotting his revenge. Why did Michonne have to do this? How would I deal with this on my own? Philip was unhinged and clingy now. He could not help me in this state of mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

"I want the abortion," I told Dr. Stevens when I walked into her office.

_I knew I didn't but how could I raise this child alone? Philip was not going to be any help. He was running around Woodbury starting an army._

"And the Governor approves? I don't think he is going to want this Andrea. You need to calm down and relax," She said offering me a glass of water.

"He approves. He does not want this baby either," I lied.

"Well, I will just go find him then. I need to hear him say it personally," Dr. Stevens said heading toward the door.

"Don't. He does not know I don't want it," I said.

_She shakes her head disapproval, and I know she is not going to perform the surgery. I take a seat looking for the words to change her mind when Philip walks into the office._

"Andrea are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yes. I was looking for you," I lied.

"Oh, I came here to get some pain pills. And then I'll be back at the apartment. You can wait there if you want," he smiles.

"I'll walk back with you. If you don't mind," I said taking his hand. I could not leave him alone with Dr. Stevens. _She would tell him everything, and I did not want him to know._

"Not at all," he whispers.

"And you are meeting up with Rick still?"

"Yes. I am going to straighten everything out. I'll take care of you," he says kissing my cheek.

"Here are those pills you wanted," Dr. Stevens says heading him a bottle.

"Thank you," he says taking it from her.

"Andrea remember what I said about relaxing. The stress is not good for you now," Dr. Stevens said as we left hand in hand.

"You sure everything is fine?" Philip asks when we walk out the door.

"Yes," I said feeling like I could cry at any moment.

_But somehow I kept it together_


	19. Chapter 19

**19 CHAPTER**

* * *

_Andrea was hiding something from me and I could feel it. Why had the doctor told her to relax? Why had she quit drinking?_

_She could not be pregnant. She was on the pill, right?_

_And she would have told me, I thought. But something was not adding up here. I knew Dr. Stevens would tell me herself, but Andrea was doing her best to distract me._

"You want me to go with you today? When you talk to Rick?" Andrea asked sweetly.

"No. I want to keep you separate from this. Safe," I said staring into her blue eyes.

"You should let me talk to them. I know I could straighten this all out," she says pacing around the apartment.

"They're hostile. I can not take any chances with you Andrea. You are all I got left," I whispered.

"You are always want to keep me in the dark. Treat me like a child," Andrea yells.

_That's because you act like I child, I think to myself. She was changing the subject too much. Avoiding the real reason why she was seeing the doctor. Clearly she hiding something. I was going to straight out ask her if she was pregnant, I decided._

_"Andrea, I need you to stay in Woodbury. I know you're expecting and you have to keep our baby safe," I said waiting for her reaction._

She takes a deep breath as if she is finding the strength to speak. Her blonde hair is falling softly in her face.

"There is no more baby. Not anymore. Dr. Stevens just performed an abortion. I couldn't keep our baby," she breathes.

"Liar. You didn't," I said feeling hurt.

How could she do this to me? Take my child away from me? After I just lost Penny. She was as bad as Michonne, I thought.

"Please, we'll talk about it later," she says walking close to me, but I move away.

"If this true Andrea. I am done with you," I mutter as walk out the door.

I leave her alone in the apartment crying. I had to find out if she really had an abortion, I thought walking toward Dr. Stevens office. I was a few feet away when Milton touched my shoulder.

"We have to go. Rick is waiting," he says softly.

"I need someone to stay behind. Keep an eye on Andrea. Can you do that?"

"I suppose," he says looking confused.

"Good. Make sure she does not leave Woodbury," I said forcefully. Then I go to the office, but Dr. Stevens is not there. I'd have to talk to her when I returned, I decided.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

"Honestly, I am thinking about just shooting Rick here. Get this over with," I told Martinez as we pulled up.

"Andrea, getting to you again? I told you I backed off," he says looking concerned.

"I am losing her. She wants to go back to this group. Probably to get back with that asshole Shane," I said pissed of that I cared so much.

"Safe to say that won't be happening. Rick killed him. So you've nothing to worry about," Martinez smirked.

"Andrea was pregnant. With my baby, but she talked Dr. Stevens into aborting it," I said feeling like I could lose it any minute now.

"Dr. Stevens wouldn't do that without your approval. Andrea's lying. She's probably still knocked up," he says reassuring me.

"I suppose you might be right," I said pulling myself together.

What done is done, I thought.

_I was going to get Rick where I wanted him. He hand over Michonne, and I torture her. Make sure she pay for hurting my daughter._

_Then I deal with Andrea. And Dr. Stevens too. I was out for blood now. _

_I could feel myself losing my humanity, and I knew Andrea killed my last chance. That baby could have brought me back, but too late for that. _


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

* * *

"So you really had an abortion?" Milton asked me.

"No, I lied. Dr. Stevens refused to give me one. But Philip is losing it. I didn't want him to know," I said looking at the floor.

"He is going to find out. Dr. Stevens will tell him everything. You have to tell him Andrea," Milton warned me.

"I am not. I am keeping this baby. I've decided I want it. I want my baby," I said pulling him into a hug.

"This will change everything. If you only tell him," Milton said.

"I am leaving. You can't tell anyone."

"Look, Andrea we found out Shane is dead. There is nothing for you to go back to," he says trying to reason with me.

"This isn't about Shane. This is about my baby," I said holding a gun to his face.

"The Governor will go crazy if allow you to go," Milton says as I walk out.

" But I can only worry about one person now," I said leaving him inside the apartment.

I feel tears coming to my face. What was I doing? How I had gotten into such a mess, I thought.

_Where was I going to go? Woodbury would have been the safest place to have the baby, but Philip was destroying it._

_I go up to the wall where Sasha and __Tyreese_ are standing guard.

"Noone leaves," Sasha says.

"I don't want any trouble. I need to go," I said walking past them.

_I am over the wall walking as fast as I can when I see Philip's truck. Ofcourse he would past me on the way back from meeting Rick, I thought. _


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

* * *

"Pull over," I told Martinez when I saw Andrea walking past us. I know that head full of blonde curls anywhere, I thought.

Martinez says nothing as I get out of the car. I walk toward her and she is running quickly.

"Andrea," I breathe.

"Go away," she yells.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" I questioned her.

"Please, just go," she says as I follow her.

"It's time to go home now," I said grabbing her arm. She pushes me off and I see Martinez getting out of the truck.

_Andrea looks at him and then looks at me. I can see fear in her eyes._ _She is scared of me, I thought. _

_She was no longer mine._

"I am not going back with you," Andrea says holding out a gun.

"We know your pregnant. Get in that truck. No one wants to hurt you," Martinez says calmly.

I see a biter coming up from behind her, and I know she is minutes away from getting bitten. I was so angry at her for what she did. But I know now I don't want her dead. I realize my love for her is unconditonal. I couldn't hate her as much as tried. So I take my gun and shoot the biter before it gets her.

"You saved my life," Andrea says stopping in her tracks.

_She places her arms around me and softly kisses my lips. In that moment I feel like I am brought back to life._ What Michonne did was cruel, but Penny was allready dead. Andrea was here alive and breathing. I wouldn't lose her.

"Please come home with me," I pleaded with her.

"I still love you. Even after everything," she says eventually. She then leans up, pauses for a moment, and puts her lips to mine.

"Come with me then?"

"Okay," she says taking my hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

* * *

"I'll make you some tea," I told Andrea when we walked into my apartment.

"Thank you," she smiles sweetly.

"Are you feeling okay? You should be resting right?"

"I didn't," she said seating on the tan colored sofa.

"You are still?"

"Yes, I am very much pregnant," her voice cracks. She studies my face trying to read my expressions.

"I am so happy," I wrapping my arms around her.

"And this war with Rick and Michonne?"

"Over.I won't bother them anymore. I only want this place to be safe for you and baby," I said touching her tummy.

"Good. We are a family now. We need you here," she whispers.

"Yes, and I'll do everything I can to keep you safe," I promised Andrea.

"I love you. I never stopped. I couldn't," Andrea says kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Because you belong here with me. Marry me, Andrea?"

"Yes. You know I will," she says sweetly.

_She places her hand in mine, talking about our future together. We dicuss all the things we will need for the baby, and I smile at her. I know now that I had her love still. Andrea was still mine._

_ But to keep her love, Andrea had to stay in the dark. She was too kind and gentle to understand how Woodbury worked. _

_We had to take things from others to ensure our survival. I didn't always like it, but that was the way it was in these dark times. And I would take whatever I needed for my family._

**THE END**

**AN: How was that for a happy ending for the Governor?**


End file.
